Determine the minimum possible value of the sum
\[\frac{a}{2b} + \frac{b}{4c} + \frac{c}{8a},\]where $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are positive real numbers.
Answer: By AM-GM,
\[\frac{a}{2b} + \frac{b}{4c} + \frac{c}{8a} \ge 3 \sqrt[3]{\frac{a}{2b} \cdot \frac{b}{4c} \cdot \frac{c}{8a}} = 3 \sqrt[3]{\frac{1}{64}} = \frac{3}{4}.\]Equality occurs when $\frac{a}{2b} = \frac{b}{4c} = \frac{c}{8a} = \frac{1}{4}.$  For example, $a = 1$ and $b = c = 2$ will work, so the minimum value is $\boxed{\frac{3}{4}}.$